


前夜（the night before）

by csfuxue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csfuxue/pseuds/csfuxue
Summary: 天启事件后的Erik和Charles穿越到二十年前，审判Magneto的前一夜，他们分别和年轻的对方搞在了一起（。）





	

一  
1964年2月。  
Magneto尚未清醒，只是下意识开始找一枚硬币。他没有睁开眼睛，一如既往地展开知觉，像风鼓足了劲扫向无垠的荒野，大地寸草不生，沉默无言。Magneto皱了皱眉头，十分不快。  
那枚硬币从未离开过他——整整二十年，这毋庸置疑，不过在最近的一年半里彼此倦弃，相看两厌。Magneto已经能轻而易举地把潜艇吸出海面，令漫天导弹掉头转向，只要他想，连举起金门大桥也不在话下。而那枚曾经纹丝不动的硬币，幽灵般夜复一夜地游走过他的指间，夜复一夜地钉入照片里的头颅。当它完成使命，血污干涸，便成了块废铁。它是小Erik唯一的武器，而全世界的武器都臣服Magneto。  
可那枚硬币到底在哪里？Magneto吃力地回忆起最后一次见到它，大半年前的温彻斯特，Xavier天赋少年学院，他坐在校长室里，身后不远处的金属轮椅正轧过古旧的地板，一匝又一匝，在体内碾进碾出，压榨着他的五脏六腑。他不得不把自己塞进一个无形的壳子，在真皮椅子上搁好，然后机械地开口，“Charles？”  
“Hello,old friend.”  
Magneto有些焦躁，不得不把记忆快进一段，直到被刺耳的下课铃声打断。  
面前的Charles抬起头来，扫了一眼门口。他会意，运用能力打开了紧闭的门，与Charles一同看向门外，学生飞奔的身影挟带着欢声笑语，一个个浮光掠影般闪烁在古宅的尘埃间。Charles不自觉地扬起嘴角，他却回过头来，盯着Charles血色褪尽的唇瓣。  
“Erik？”Charles察觉到他的眼神。  
Erik避开心灵感应者的目光，“我在想，你笑得可真——慈祥。”  
“噢，别这么说，Erik，”Charles鼓起了下唇，抱怨道，“不久之前，我们还和他们一样。”  
“那不一样。”Erik摇头，他发觉Charles脸色微变，于是倾身伏上校长的办公桌，“你，不一样。”他特意加重了主语，仰起头望着咫尺之间的年轻脸庞，“教授。”  
Charles怔了下才反应过来，他的脸颊热了一热，侧过头去嘟哝道，“好吧，小Erik。”  
肄业的小Erik倒回扶手椅，把一条腿高高地搁上另一条，靠着椅背随意地开口，“大半个学期了吧，还顺利吗？”  
“对，再过一个多月就期末了。”Charles眼中恢复了往日的神采，“你知道，安顿下来的学生越来越多，我打算下个学期再招几位老师，也有一些人类教师跃跃欲试，这无疑令人惊喜，不是吗？”  
“咳。”Erik不说话，Charles也一下没了声响，他转过头看向窗外，想了想伸手去拨自己的轮椅，已经有人替他调转过去，平稳地推到窗边。  
天气难得放了晴，暖意融融，渲染过Charles的脸颊。Erik陷在古老的阴影里，他想起温彻斯特的漫漫秋夜，两个人，一盘棋——转眼春意渐浓，他方才察觉。  
Erik站起来，迈出阴影，一步步走向Charles，沉默不语。  
我的硬币呢？Magneto不耐烦地皱眉。  
两个人无声无息地交谈，时间飞快地冲刷过去，直到Charles回过头来，抬起脸定定地看着他，“Fancy a game? ”一绺头发垂在他的额前，阴影投照在湛蓝的眼眸里。Erik才注意到Charles的头发不知不觉长了许多，他下意识伸手拨开。  
我的硬币。Magneto一阵激动，身边却没有任何金铁共鸣的震颤，他睁大眼睛，Charles的头发被撩开，额头光洁苍白，在太阳下晕出朦胧的浮光，没有硬币，没有血迹，没有伤疤，什么也没有。  
没有硬币，再也没有什么硬币了。Magneto失望极了，而Erik还死死地盯着他的眉间，仿佛在那里能找到体内被剜掉的一块磁铁。  
“It's been a while. Erik?”  
“不。”Erik倒退了一步，手扶上背后的茶几边缘，带出一阵哗啦啦的噪响，Erik连忙转身，象棋已经散落了一地。  
“抱歉。”Erik看起来有些局促，想到什么似的又补了一句，“我无意中碰到的。”  
“我知道。”Charles看着他蹲下去，笨拙地把象棋一个个捡起来，指尖神经质地发抖，好像突然忘了如何使用能力。  
“下次，好吗？”Erik整理好象棋，不动声色地搓过顶上的积灰，“等下次见面的时候，不管在哪里，带上棋盘。”  
Magneto机械地转身、离开。  
而Erik还在等待Charles的回答，他又补充道，“最近有些忙，我得回地狱火了，接下来要逐步和总统交涉一些事项……最快下个月就有初步的成果了，当然，”Erik挑起了眉角，“只要Partridge为首的那帮人先闭上他们的嘴。”  
“……我很担心，”Charles深吸了一口气，“你。还有Raven……”  
“Charles，你不必……我们暂时没有采取过激方式的计划，哪怕是……”  
“哪怕是什么？”  
“比如，”Erik想了半天才犹豫地开口，“裸奔抗议之类？”  
“……”Charles刚松下一口气又提了起来，“答应我不要让Raven去，好吗？”  
Erik没好意思说出Mystique在地狱火的日常装扮，只是挑了挑眉，“那我呢？”  
Charles盯着他摩挲象棋的指尖，生硬地转移话题，“那就等我们都忙过这一阵吧，我也要准备下学期的招生和面试。”  
“放心。形势在好转，教授。”Erik拍了拍他的肩膀，把那个随手捡起的象棋塞进他手里。  
那是一枚BISHOP。

二  
Magneto跌跌撞撞地回到原地，他已经放弃从脑海里回溯那枚硬币，那里只有撕裂的情绪与时间；而意识触角只能伸向无边的荒原，石中剑失落在传说背后。  
Erik长长叹了一口气，他兜兜转转又回到二十年前的牢笼里，并且，手无寸铁。  
Magneto不情不愿地睁开眼，他试图抬起一只手，想用最原始的方式摸索翻找，新换的囚服毫不留情地阻止了他。在上个监狱被摧毁后，他们找来一套精神病人的束缚衣。在挣脱双臂的徒劳尝试中，塑料项圈的残骸始终牢牢地勒住他的脖颈，内置炸弹早就被他剥除，无声的警告仍吐露在耳后，倘使他再毁去一座监狱……  
困兽越发暴躁起来，这待遇不仅仅加诸于Magneto，精神病服是人类对变种人的最佳定义，大自然的选择、超凡的力量，被视为诅咒与威胁。束缚衣与项圈今天戴在他的身上，总有一天他的兄弟姐妹——所有的变种人——都会被驱逐、囚禁，被戴上相同的枷锁。  
他再度闭上双眼，狰狞的铁丝网间露出一双令人心碎的眼睛，项圈上的红灯荧荧闪烁。  
Erik猛地张开双眼，愤怒被熊熊点燃，遍身的伤痛瞬间爆发，他被投入了火狱，每一寸创伤都在烧灼他的灵魂。在他自以为足够强大的错觉之下，他再度遭受了旷日持久的虐待。  
虐待，一个遥远的词。上回他单手控住毁天灭地的导弹，眼睛却注视着唯一一个能理解这个词的人，他有足够的愤怒也有足够的退路把这个词说出口，因为决意要把那个词连带漫天炮火扔回那些人脸上。而现在，连翕动嘴唇的力气也不再剩下。  
Erik不能重新闭上眼睛，枯骨一样的铁丝网撑满了他的眼皮，幻觉从梦境向现实延伸，他直直地盯着顶上的玻璃，白光迷离地折射开来，一场鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬地洒在玻璃上，轻柔而脆弱，每一片雪都映出万千烛光，永昼笼罩了世界。思维不再沉重如铁，随着飞雪吹散浮动，无拘无束，早已把牢笼抛诸身后，游魂一样飘荡在皑皑雪原上，无处可归。  
此刻，只有揪着囚服下摆的手指还有半分气力，指尖蹭到胯骨边就摁了下去，他记得那里有一大块发紫的淤青。  
意识回归后，知觉首当其冲地恢复。伤口还在叫嚣着灼痛，单层囚服显然无法抵御冬日的酷寒，无论是否下起了大雪。  
Erik准备迎接暴怒的回潮，能量惯性地滋长，心却缓缓下沉，他曾经连年累月地被囚禁在Shaw的实验室中，愤怒是仅存的；而在这间甚至可以说不那么糟糕的监狱里，另一种含混不清的情绪却没顶而过。  
从集中营到Shaw的实验室，认识的人一个个死去，与世界的联系被斩断，他从未渴望陪伴，更不用说去设想陪伴的对象。直到一个心灵感应者告诉他——you are not alone——“alone”这个词才对他敞开了意义。  
在短暂地体验not alone后，他陷入了漫长的孤独。  
如果世上有一个人有能力穿过重重防线来到他身边，留在他身边……他想，无疑是那个心灵感应者了。  
Charles……  
他试图模拟过去脑中对谈的状态，思维丝丝缕缕地交融、拉扯，从身后把他整个包裹在怀里，牵引他一步步走过断崖与浮桥。  
Charles Xavier，听到我……  
无人应答。  
Charles……他自以为呢喃出声，实际却发不出声音，名字也就不成名字，只是一股萦绕在唇舌间的气息，逼仄的牢房仍是一滩死水。  
气温持续下降，头脑有片刻的冷醒，他清楚Charles不会听见也不会应答，Charles既不在监狱外也不在主脑边。  
他被彻头彻尾地遗弃了。  
该死的……Erik迫使自己镇静下来，他们的阴谋成功了，一旦谋杀总统的罪名成立，人类再也不会信任变种人——他不在乎——可Charles在乎，而Charles……再也，不会信任他了。  
得了吧，心底的声音在嗤笑他，Charles早就恨上你了，在去年夏天之后。  
Erik的心脏被攥紧了，暴怒终于回归这具身体，他侧过头，额角抵着冰冷的地面，忍耐着遍身的灼痛、饥饿与严寒。  
他感知到渺远的地心磁场，命运女神的纺线向他张开，一道又一道穿透他的脑海，他闭上眼睛，承受脑中突突跳动的剧痛。  
直到一双手抚上他的头颅，割断了所有纺线。

三  
1983年10月。  
“1962年的古巴事件之后，变种人首次进入政府视野。1963年4月10日，知名的种族隔离者Partridge在他的第三场反变种人演讲后遇刺，有说法认为是凶手出于Lehnsherr的指使，也就是——我们熟知的Magneto。此事促使Kennedy政府启动名为WideAwake的保密项目，这一工作小组拥有军事自主权，对变种人造成了极大威胁。7月，Magneto领导的变种人兄弟会的两名成员——Azazel和Tempest伏击了WideAwake的特工，并死于交火中。这仅仅是我们所说的‘Summer Of Hate’的开始。”  
Pryde深吸了一口气，直视着整个教室的学生，继续往下讲，“在这个夏天，全美大约有十多个变种人遭到杀害，其中包括被怀疑是X基因的携带者，最小的不到二十岁。”  
台下学生倒抽凉气的声音清晰可闻，Pryde用力眨了眨眼睛，“这注定是个不平静的夏天，我们的学校才成立半年，因为征兵不得不关闭……十年之久……”  
教室浸泡在压抑的气氛里，没人注意到下课铃声，直到敲门声小心翼翼地响起。  
所有人如梦初醒一般，视线齐刷刷聚焦门外，轮椅上Xavier教授含笑回望他们，他的背后站着一身黑色高领毛衣、不苟言笑的英俊青年——他们熟知的Magneto——仿佛还停留在十年前的电视画面里，那个全副武装在白宫慷慨激昂的战士。当然，这位变种人自由主义斗士最近又多了个经典镜头。在前不久的天启事件中，一个不知名的摄像头拍到惊心动魄的一幕：Magneto操纵钢铁砸向企图接近Xavier教授的天启，并将它们拼成了一个足有两层楼高的“X”。  
“我很抱歉，Kitty。”Xavier教授注视着Pryde的双眼，“打扰你们上课了。”  
“噢，不，”Pryde反应过来，尴尬地摇摇头，“是我忘了时间——大家下课吧，记得下周三交作业。”  
学生们纷纷涌出教室，一面与Pryde和Xavier教授道别，以及教授身后的Lehnsherr先生。  
“教授，”Pryde毕竟还是个小女孩，一卸下教师的外衣，转身就扑到Xavier身上，“您去哪儿了，好几天没见！”  
Xavier察觉到Erik的神经不自觉地绷紧了，他温和地拍了拍Pryde的肩膀，同时用思维末梢去顺Erik的毛。  
“我们去了柏林——Erik和我，嗯……滞留了几天，最后找到了失踪的Kurt。”  
“Kurt怎么样呢？”  
“我们猜得没错，是二次变异。”  
“他更惊人的天赋觉醒了，”Lehnsherr补充道，“他将能在更多的地方来去自如，甚至是不同次元的时空。”  
“真的吗，听起来简直不可思议。”  
“是的，不过他的情况还不稳定，正在昏睡，Jean在照顾他。Kitty，我想请你去看看他，你也有干涉时空的能力，不是吗？”  
“非常乐意！”Pryde跟两人道了别，随即穿墙而出。

四  
几个小时后。  
“今天怎么了，Erik？”Charles漫不经心地挪了枚棋子。  
“自己读。”Erik故作心不在焉。  
“我答应过不读你的脑子。”Charles翻了翻眼皮，“我猜是因为Kitty的历史课。”  
“你还是读了。”  
那是因为你想得太大声了！Charles刚想辩解，话锋一转，反问他，“谁让你没有头盔就只好服从我呢？”  
想起十年前的戏言，Erik的眼神里透出了几分暖意，“这句话你倒记得清楚。”  
“毕竟……从没见你笑得那么甜过。”Charles放松了肩背，伏在书桌上抬起头来，微微挑起了眉梢，“再笑一个我看看？”  
隔着昏幽的灯光，不过匆匆一瞥，Erik再度被那双蓝眼睛攫取并俘虏。一次又一次，毫无悬念。二十年前的意气风发，十年前的颓唐沉沦，到如今坚定不改、惆怅依旧。他是所有变种人的Professor X，是他一个人的Charles。  
Erik故作冷淡地哼了一声，把掌中的棋子信手抛开，站起来俯身按住了Charles的双肩，想也不想就吻了下去。  
他们刚在德国彻夜缠绵了好几天，如果不是有事在身，几乎要像二十年前那样无日无夜腻在一起。如今，一个暧昧不清的眼神都能教他无法自制。  
“唔关门……”Charles只来得及从唇齿间挤出只言片语，提醒Erik注意自己在学院里的形象——作为变种人历史课期末考卷中的高频考点。  
Erik不耐烦地抬手把门锁死，随即把Charles推到轮椅的椅背上，暗自庆幸提前塞了个羊毛靠垫，他屈起一条腿跪上书桌，不顾扫落一地的棋盘、书本和纸张，再度揽住了他的肩膀。  
Charles仰起头含住他的嘴唇，稍稍用力吸吮，一手自下而上地抚摸他的侧脸，拂过线条刚毅的下颌与颧骨，又不好意思一般捂住他的双眼，Erik有些诧异，不过他们确实不曾尝试过在亲热时蒙眼，也就任由他动作。  
这个吻被Charles迫不及待地加深了，舌尖大胆地探到口腔深处，又退回来刮挠脆弱的上腭，Erik被激得颤抖了一下，索性闭上眼睛，身心彻底放空，沉浸在难得热情至此的亲吻里。  
——自由伸展的能力却不受思维控制：Charles腕上的手表贴着桌面无声游走，另一道金属随即快速地从桌面滑落。  
Erik下意识一把捉住了他的手腕。  
“Charles？”  
这个名字带着Erik独有的气声，低沉沙哑，扫过Charles的耳垂，他指尖一打颤，掌中的文件无力地掉落。  
Erik没有松开他的手，那份文件随着金属夹一起转向，落进他另一只手里。  
“你不专心，Charlie boy。”他又啄了Charles一口，并不推开捂在眼睛上的手，“什么东西比我还重要……我来猜猜看——情书？怎么只有这几张？”  
Fucking Erik！  
Charles忿忿地咬住他的上唇，卡在齿间磨了一会儿牙，在咬下去的前一刻气喘吁吁地摊回椅背上。  
灰蓝色的视线有点好笑地扫过Charles红肿的双唇，Erik舔着自己唇边的牙印，一面扬了扬手里的文件，正要再调侃几句，却一眼扫到了上面的图案。  
“这是……”Erik一下怔住了，“这地图是？”  
他死死盯着泛黄的纸面，眼底泛出刀锋一般的寒光，他怎么可能认不出这个地方，他被这座监狱囚禁的时间甚至比奥斯维辛集中营更久。  
Charles尴尬地咳嗽一声，Erik从地图里抬起头来看他，刀锋与寒光像积雪一样崩塌融解，温暖湿润的眼神裸露出来，含有柔情脉脉的错觉。  
“Charles，”话音未落，Erik又垂下了眼睛，“我没有想到你会来，当时。我很高兴，真的……我以为我被彻底抛下了，直到你再度出现。后来我在欧洲大陆逃亡，那种感觉又回来了，我一直梦见你的背影，大约有三四年。”  
“Erik……”  
“我知道我可以回来，回到温彻斯特，我相信你会帮助我，哪怕全世界都在追杀我……”  
“我会的！”Charles脱口而出。  
“是的，”Erik短促地回答，“但我知道我回不去了。”  
Charles瞥见他的手指敏感地轻颤，纸张边角被神经质地绞紧。他下意识松开了心灵感应，Erik的思维正在滑向一个陡峭的边缘，他拉不住他。  
因为他也站在那个边缘上，整整十年。  
“我不知道。”Charles突兀地说，他望着Erik，不愿意那些话从他口中说出来，只好自己一次性讲完，“如果Logan没有带着五十年后我们的指令回来……我不知道。”  
他切断联结，结束了交谈，毫无留恋地抽走Erik手中的地图。  
Erik没有放手，脆黄的纸张被生生撕裂开来。  
“你……”Charles不易察觉地皱了皱眉，他清楚自己应该平静下来然后安慰Erik，可他此刻回到了十年前，甚至二十年前。  
“我以为这是一张1973年的地图。”Erik慢条斯理地开口，视线还胶着在残页上，过了很久才一字一顿地念出边上的一行小字。  
“1964年，2月29日。”  
Kennedy遇刺四个月后。审判前夜。  
与此同时，Xavier学院深处传出了一记喑哑的爆裂声。

五  
1964年2月29日。  
Charles习惯性地在最后一张纸上落下日期，丢开笔往后一躺。他很久没有坐在这张书桌前，椅背和扶手都嫌硬，硌得浑身难受。他盯了一会儿灯罩上的积灰，自暴自弃地按了开关，明亮的光线熄灭了，尘埃也就混同在黑夜里。他捏着那几张纸站起来，想瘫到床上去，结果还是漫无目的地晃了一会儿，享受自由行走的最后时刻。  
直到Hank敲开他的门。  
Charles下意识把手里的纸塞进枕头底下，转身往床上一倒，生无可恋的表情自动生成，没有半点异样。  
“Charles，你的药。”Hank把托盘递给他，但没有如预想中立刻转身离开，而是吞吞吐吐地告诉他，“我稍微调大了剂量，今天早点休息。”  
Charles把托盘随手搁在床上，转头看着他。  
“你难道能忍住不去？”Hank补充道，“明天……Erik的审判日。”  
“如果不是Raven特地跑来告诉我，我根本不知道——也不关心——谁的审判日。”Charles不置可否地丢下一句话，翻了个身背对着Hank，不再说话。  
Hank无可奈何地点了点头，正准备默默退出这片低气压地带，却瞄见Charles枕头下露出的小半张纸。  
上面的图案仿佛在哪里见过……Hank待在原地想了片刻，脱口而出，“Raven？”  
“你说什么？”Charles猛地扭过头来。  
Hank二话不说抽出了塞在枕头下的纸，“五角大楼的内部地图，果然……可是Raven离开时不是带走了吗？”  
Charles面露尴尬，赶紧伸手去扯Hank手里的地图。  
“等一下！”Hank脑中灵光一闪，他对着台灯深深地看了纸面一眼，如他所料，墨迹未干。  
“Charles？”Hank从地图中抬起脸来，惊讶不已，“你把这几张地图都默写下来了，为什么？”  
Charles阴沉着脸不说话。  
“你想去救他？可你今天明明拒绝了Raven。”反复提到这个名字，Hank也开始不自觉地焦灼起来，他不由提高了声音，“你得跟我说实话，Charles，明天就要秘密审判了。”  
“我他妈的为什么要去救他？他毁了我那么久的努力，毁了我的一切，这个凶手、怪兽。”Charles喘了口气，接着说，“至于为什么要画这些见鬼的地图，该死的……我也不知道！”  
他吼完就把自己埋进床里一动不动，不想理那些地图也不想理Hank。  
不知道过了多久，至少确信Hank已经走了，Charles才把自己从床里挖出来，他本不需要这么做，按照原来的计划，他得恢复能力，否则出席明天的审判毫无意义，他知道这过程极为漫长煎熬，或者他可以试着在恢复前入睡，吃上一片安眠药，也许明早大脑已经完好如初——但是逃避困难就意味着冒险，他的天赋太久没有被操纵了，如果明天要使用它，他得一点点来，一步一步重新熟悉痛苦在脑内回潮冲刷的质感，否则，就在睁眼的刹那，他会被无数人的悲鸣彻底击垮。  
Charles感觉到自己的大脑出奇冷静也异常亢奋，这都是久违的感觉。他已经很久没见到Erik，不知道他怎么样？他已经被拘禁几个月了，不知道此时此刻有多无望、暴怒还是低落？他还没恢复一丁点能力，可一旦开始设想Erik此刻的心情，那痛苦已经有如狂风暴雨一般席卷了他的身体，根本无法想象明天亲眼见到Erik……不，他已经开始想象了，想象Erik穿着空荡荡的囚服，眼窝和脸颊都深深凹陷下去，目光像千疮百孔的刀锋……他在监狱里会不会受到虐待？  
Charles的脑海中无可避免地浮现出Erik记忆中的集中营生活——Erik是那么绝望、无助、饱受摧残，他好不容易从地狱里爬出来，自己怎么能眼睁睁看他再一次被囚禁和折磨？Charles的心仿佛被人无情地掐成一团废纸，脑中的血管突突跳动，直到全身开始抽搐，他恨不得现在就下楼冲进飞机直飞华盛顿。  
仅剩一线的理智阻止了他。Charles，那是他应得的，他就该在那里，他该为他的所作所为付出代价，哪怕——那里有不怀好意的人，他们恐怕不会放过变种人，Erik不能落在他们手里……该死的，这个世界根本是一堆垃圾，怎么还不毁灭？  
Charles几乎想挥起手臂，结果三两下就把头发抓得跟心情一样糟糕，他根本不该在这里胡思乱想，想的还是他妈的Erik。他应该立刻来一针，然后倒上大半杯烈酒，度过一个平静的夜晚。他可以一觉睡到日落时分，等所有事情尘埃落定、无可挽回。  
他一把抓过地图，只想把它扯得粉碎，手指才刚刚收紧，却瞬间变得绵软无力。  
地图从手中无声滑落，他重重地倒回床上，像堡垒倒塌、堤坝坍圮，那些声音时断时续，每一句都是喁喁私语，哀恸而卑微，交错混杂起来，却跟狂潮巨浪一样兜头拍下。  
Charles强忍着闭上眼睛，他始终不明白……他年幼时就开始和这些声音打交道，人世间有多少不幸与苦难，他早就亲眼看遍、亲耳听遍，他从不会像现在一样沉沦其中不可自拔，这于人于己都毫无意义，他有足够的能力与财富去帮助这些可怜人，向挣扎在炼狱里的芸芸众生伸出援手，这才是他一直以来致力的事业。但是从什么时候开始，他每听见一声欢笑，都会幻灭成他失落的欢笑，每听见一声哭泣，他都会不自觉地开始哭泣。到底从什么时候开始，他自己也成了芸芸众生的其中一员呢？再多的能力，再多的财富，他能拯救一百个人、一千个人，也拯救不了全世界。而他自己，是全世界最难得救的人。  
Charles按住了自己的眉心，对自己说，这就是明天你会碰到的，在审判的密室里，负荷所有人的喜怒哀乐，不仅如此，你还会读到……Erik的喜怒哀乐，Erik的一切。  
他不禁想起深夜大海中的那个拥抱，这一个人的痛苦，甚于平生所见的总和。顷刻间，怜惜和酸楚几乎要冲淡恨意。  
他不住地摇头，我恨他，我拒绝读他——你不可能忍得住——我不想去读他怎样谋杀总统以及摧毁我们争取了那么久的和谈，用子弹和鲜血。  
一旦读到了那些……  
Charles发觉自己正走在悬崖边上，与生俱来的能力仿佛给了他久违的勇气，他朝着断崖越走越近……一旦读到了那些，你真的能弃他于不顾么？……只要能力恢复，从秘密法庭带走Erik并不难，否则他会面临什么，终生监禁？那已经是最好的结果了。想想那些变种人活体实验……  
大脑已经不受控制地开始计划营救Erik了，在一大堆不知名呻吟的包围中。Charles用力拍打自己的脑袋，一手条件反射似的去够床上的托盘，去他的Erik的审判日，今天根本已经是他自己的审判日了，他都在发什么疯？为了Erik？  
好吧，现在只需要来一针，结束这个疯狂的夜晚。  
就在他胡乱卷了袖子、举起针管的那一刻，一只手掌忽然伸到了针头和皮肤之间，  
“1964年，2月29日。”熟悉的人影走到他跟前，严严实实地遮住了所有的光线，“我记得审判的那一天，你还是去了。原来你是真的听不到……”  
“什么？”Charles莫名其妙。  
“Charles。”那个人的声音低低的，带着渺远的回音，念出了二十年前审判席上唯一没有说出口的那句话。

六  
“Charles。”  
幻觉还是浮现了，在旷日持久的折磨下姗姗来迟。Magneto很惊讶它来得如此温柔，当年在Shaw的实验室里，他几乎在糟糕的幻觉中跋涉了一生，以致于就连生日会的温暖回忆都要靠那位心电感应者寻回。那一幕幕残酷不堪、虚实难分的画面，后来都成了愤怒与力量的源泉，但是从什么时候开始……  
那双手揉了揉自己的头发，蹭过头皮的指尖在颤抖，无法抑止的颤抖。  
自己怎么能出现这种幻觉？Magneto生硬地叹气，他明天还要出庭，以一个变种人战士的身份面对来自人类的指控，和恐惧——而他，现在沉湎在单恋对象的手心里，像一滩快要融化的积雪，而那个人根本不存在！  
Magneto想箍住那双抚上自己脑袋的手，只要他的手没被塞在拘束衣里，他一定会把那对手腕掐出淤青来，如果他真能捏到什么。但他还是不情愿睁开眼睛，宁肯沦陷在那双虚无缥缈的手掌里。  
直到一滴水打湿他的眼睛。  
他终于张开双眼，暴风雨后的汪洋，神秘而冷峻，倒映出一片通透无垠的碧海。  
“是你。”他认得这双眼睛，而苍白清癯的脸又让他迟疑，“是你吗？——一定是你。”一定是，只有这双眼睛会为他哭泣。  
“我很抱歉，Erik。”幻觉开始说话，并飞快地抹去了溢出眼角的泪水。  
“我以为会是现在的你，就像刚才。”Erik怔怔地望着他鬓边的白发，脑中的念头颠三倒四，“然而我梦见了多少年后的Charles？”  
“二十年。”Charles的声音并不平稳，他在思考是否该提醒Erik这不是一个梦。  
他莫名其妙地被抛到了1964年2月29日，囚禁小Erik的地底监狱里，假使拥有任何可输出的变种能力，他都会试着在第一时间打开五角大楼的大门，可他只是个手无寸铁的心灵感应者，强大而无用。他甚至不知道自己什么时候会回去，还是永远回不去，如果能拖延到明天狱警开门进来就好了，否则……他无法想象在自己消失，明天的秘密法庭上，Erik又将面对一个二十年前的、糟糕透顶的自己。  
“二十年？”Erik干巴巴地笑了一声，“看来我得感谢这个梦，否则也许我再也见不到二十年后的Charles。”  
“不，”Charles短促地喘了口气，“二十年后，我们在一起——在我来这里之前，你还在我的房间里。”  
“你说什么？”Erik眼中涣散的光彩有少许凝聚，他的脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉，思考时断时续，只好顺着Charles的话追问，“你从哪里来？”  
“二十年后。”Charles补充道，“字面意思，我不在你梦里，小Erik。”Charles下定决心不再隐瞒，既然Erik对他们的未来如此悲观。他深知接下来二十年里Erik将会遭遇什么，又怎能眼睁睁看着他怀抱绝望再一次走上漫漫长路？  
Charles保持着跪坐在他脑后的姿势，双指按住他的眉角，俯下身时几乎贴上Erik的额头。心灵感应开始运作，Charles才察觉到脑中的思维能量异常紊乱，应该是时空跳跃的后遗症，他本想把这二十年直接呈现给Erik，可现在每个时间节点上的片段一起狂飙，他不得不把脑中的无数道门一一甩上，以免爆炸中的信息和情绪伤害Erik的大脑，只留下最安宁的那一间，向Erik敞开了大门。  
Erik睁大了眼睛，他看见一张熟悉却饱经风霜的脸，那是……二十年后的自己？  
他正陷在Charles床边的扶手沙发里，隔着茶几上的棋盘，Charles懒散的声音回荡在耳边，“轮到你了，Erik。”自己只顾挑起眼角盯着对面的人看，那眼神根本已经把象棋抛之脑后了，Erik心想。  
果不其然，下一秒他就理直气壮地站起来，俯身捏住对手的下巴，一口就含住了唇珠，另一只手已经摸到睡衣下摆里去了，这动作流畅得仿佛演练了几百遍……  
画面被慌慌张张地掐灭了。  
Charles有点不好意思，他的本意只是想给Erik看看二十年后他们已经和好如初，没想到差点播到限制级。二十年前他俩还是纯洁的朋友呢，好吧，虽然上两天才互相坦诚自以为单恋了对方二十年……  
“Charles？”Erik看起来又吃惊又羞愧，或许是面对着年长了近二十年的Charles，实在有些难以启齿，他想了想，沉下了声线，“你不用为了安慰我……”  
“这是真的，小Erik。”Charles怜惜地吻住了他的嘴唇，“除非这样的未来让你失望了。”  
Erik没有说话，直接把舌头探进他的口腔深处，狠狠地扫过柔软的内壁。  
直到嘴唇湿漉漉地分开，两个人深呼吸了片刻，才逐渐缓过气来，  
Erik忽然意识到一个严重的问题，“Charles，你有办法出去吗？我是说，我们。”他又补了一句，“我不知道你是否明白，我并没有刺杀……”  
“我明白。”旧事重提，Charles不自觉握紧了自己的手，他强迫自己冷静地应对，“情况如你所见，而我的出现纯属意外……狱警大约什么时候会来？”  
“起码九点以后。”  
“如果我能留到那时候，也许我能带你离开，否则……”Charles压低了声音，并不忍心说出下文。  
“明天是我的秘密审判。”Erik察觉到他黯淡的眼神，“即使你离开，我也会再见到‘你’的，对吗？”  
“对，‘我’会去。”。  
“你是个读心者。”Erik充满期待地看着他，他曾经以为Charles再也不肯见他了，直到二十年后的Charles出现，跪在监狱冰冷的水泥地上，温柔地亲吻他，自己的眼中还含着他的泪水。  
“恐怕明天不是。”Charles不能给他一个注定会破灭的希望，十年才刚刚开始。他没有给Erik接话的机会，自顾自说下去，“我曾经抛下你，抛下自己，甚至抛下了全世界。等我重新振作，已经过去十年了。”  
“十年？”Erik难以置信。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles的声音听起来无比懊恼，“看看你现在的样子，我简直不敢想，你还不到三十……如果注定他们要拿那件事陷害变种人，我情愿那个人是我。”  
Erik仿佛没听清他说的话，还沉浸在方才的震惊与不安中，“Charles，我无法想象你会……究竟发生了什么？”  
Charles一言不发地低下头，把脸贴在他的额头上。  
Erik突然意识到这脸颊的温度随时会消失，留他一个人蜷缩在寒冷的监狱里，直到审判降临，失去能力的Charles在法庭上等他。于是他不再追问，只是对身后年长的情人说，“我想看看你。”

七  
Charles这才意识到自己还没有直面过他，他歉然地笑笑，挪到了Erik的身边。  
“……你的腿，好了？”Erik小心翼翼地发问。  
“没有。”Charles抓了抓失而复得的头发，又补充道，“我是说，我来之前并没有好。至于现在……似乎发生了什么美妙的意外？”  
他发觉Erik眼中的光亮再度黯淡了，那双手臂下意识挣了挣，只是仍被拘束衣困在原处，动弹不得。  
Charles每每看到那件拘束衣，心口几乎要痉挛起来，他艰难地问，“难受吗，Erik？”这无疑是句废话，何况这件衣服只该用在精神病人身上，这才是真正让他难受的，Charles极力稳住自己的声线，“我是指……如果我脱下它，但万一我突然消失了，没人帮你穿上它，你会有麻烦吗？”  
“不会，”Erik短促地笑了一声，“他们每天上班确认监狱没有被炸掉，都会感谢上帝来着。”  
他曾经无数次遐想过Charles的手游走在自己身上，剥下一件件衣服，那些火辣的幻觉已经很久没有被唤起。现在他低头看着塑料锁扣被这双颤抖的手一一解开，这又是另一种截然不同的感觉，像暖流漫过冰冷僵硬的尸体，生命在水中复苏重生。  
他很快完成了大半，正要试着把囚服从Erik身上脱下来，微冷的空气接触到皮肤，Erik打了个寒战，他突然意识到什么——并非是寒冷——酸软乏力的手不顾一切地按住了Charles。  
“嗯？”Charles不安地抿了抿唇角，声音温和依旧，“如果你不想……”  
Erik深深地吸了一口气，他憎恨自己脆弱无力的一面，拒绝任何人看到它，更别说那个人是Charles。  
但他又是Charles，第一次见面就深入过自己的大脑，他了解一切，也只有他能理解自己遭受过的一切，甚至感同身受，这没什么羞耻的。Erik强迫自己放缓了呼吸，他闭上眼睛，“我没事。”这是默许的口吻。  
Charles低头在他唇边印下一个安慰性质的吻，慢慢扯开了衣襟。  
他并非没有一点心理准备，可亲眼看到那具苍白身躯上横七竖八的创伤，还是差点低呼出声。  
“God……”Charles几乎无法直视它们，却又强迫自己的视线胶着在每一道狰狞的痕迹上，他来之前刚和Erik腻在一起度过了好几个夜晚，他见过几处淡淡的疤痕，根本无法联想到眼前可怖的画面。时间会抚平一切伤口，不管是身体还是心灵。但他曾经承受过这样的折磨，真实而准确，时间永远抹杀不了，他不敢再往下想，作为一个心灵感应者，这世上的残忍他见识得太多了。  
五脏六腑已经疼得缩成了一团，他忍住躬下身的冲动，把注意力集中在视线上，缓慢地上移，直到被Erik颈间的项圈阻挡，显而易见那是个残骸，只剩下一圈破损的塑料外壳。  
Charles久久地凝视着它，直到一只手掌摸索着捂住他的双眼。他在掌心的阴影里眨了眨眼，最后闭上了眼睛，另一只手随之揽上了他的后腰，示意他放松下来。  
这是Erik喜欢的姿势，当他想让自己埋进他怀里……Charles有一瞬间时空混乱的错觉，等他反应过来，他的双唇已经贴住了身下赤裸的胸膛。  
一道浮肿的伤痕横在他唇间，不用看也知道是什么，他的眼睛还藏在Erik的手心里，因此保留了足够的冲动来伸出舌尖，一点点舔舐过去，夹杂着细碎的亲吻。  
Erik扶在他后腰的手仿佛有些无所适从，但随着亲吻的深入，那只微凉的手温暖起来，像被他点燃了一簇小火苗，情不自禁地蔓延到尾骨和后背，甚至延烧到颈椎。  
而在遥远的未来，他们已经真正亲密无间，Erik也爱这样在他身后摩挲，像取悦一只长毛的猫科动物，最后指尖停在脆弱的后颈，指腹轻柔地擦过耳后。  
Charles确定自己目睹那些伤痕后难过得心无邪念，他所做的只是纯然的慰藉，既是对Erik，也是对自己。但这无法阻止他被摸到耳后时终于不由自主地低吟出声。现在他几乎已经整个趴在Erik身上，鼻息急促紊乱，接连扑上汗湿的胸口。  
我在做什么？Charles如梦初醒，意识到他还埋在比自己小二十岁的Erik怀里，而且显而易见的是——他尴尬地挣动了一下身体，试图从他身上起来，结果下身刚好被Erik的裆部顶住了。  
他还在控制自己的身体反应，Erik已经肆无忌惮地……  
Charles心情十分复杂，把捂住眼睛的手拿下来，他注视着小Erik年轻英俊的脸，低声开口，“拜托……”这地点一点也不合适。  
“我以为你……”Erik咬了咬下唇，赌气说，“如果你撒手不管，我就只好等他软下去了，反正也不是第一次。”  
Charles本来应该顺理成章地回他，你可以自己解决啊？但想到让Erik一边对着他一边自己解决，这画面让Charles的身体已经提前兴奋了起来。  
脑中盘旋的杂念根本赶不出去，Charles深深吸了一口气，提前二十年亲近Erik的身体，有点羞耻，但异常刺激。他从Erik身上爬到双腿间，盯着鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，喉头和后穴无意识地收紧。  
粗糙的囚服被费力扯下后，那根勃起大半的东西几乎弹到Charles脸上，他显然猝不及防，一般情况下Erik还是会穿内裤的，至于……差点忘了这是在监狱里，他抬头看了Erik一眼，Erik暗示性地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我猜那些人类一定觉得这很变种。”  
“我也觉得这很变种。”Charles嘟哝了一句，双手箍上尺寸惊人的根部。  
过了二十年，比起Erik的脸，这根粗壮的器官倒几乎没有一丝一毫的改变，Charles原本只想用手，但一旦捏住了火热的肉刃，脑子里只剩下想方设法与它亲近。Charles毫不犹豫地低头舔了一口，满意地听着身下传来倒吸凉气的声音，干脆把前半截塞进了嘴里。  
被压住的腰敏感地发抖，器官在他口中胀大，Charles含着它吞吐了一会儿，口腔已经被撑得有点酸麻，他勉强抽出来，侧过脸去舔舐筋络突起的柱身和囊袋，半边脸颊几乎埋进茂密的毛发，Erik的味道扑面而来，浓郁而熟悉。Charles有点迷醉，同时察觉到有人可比他醉得严重多了。  
咬着下唇一声不发的Erik，一脸严肃正经苦大仇深，可脑子里全是此起彼伏的呻吟和叫唤，还有些更过火的桥段，Charles跌跌撞撞地退出来，为了避免下一秒撞见赤身裸体的自己。  
整根都被舔湿之后，Charles把更加肿胀的东西插回嘴里，嘴唇包好牙齿，然后捏了捏Erik的臀肉，冲着他的脑子说，动吧。  
Erik的心跳加快了，他迟疑地摸上了Charles的脸，却没有下一步动作。他们的脑子还有一线相连，他正在犹豫接下来是否要操Charles的嘴，这是他们的第一次，Charles意识到这点后，在他脑子里抱怨，你根本想不到以后你会有多过分。  
“？”Erik有点吃惊。  
这次Charles用嘴含含糊糊地说，“不过我喜欢。”然后故意长长地吸吮了一口。  
看来Erik再也忍耐不住了，手还深情地摸着他的侧脸，下身已经开始奋力地挺动，反复撞进他的口腔深处，淫靡的水声回荡在狭窄的监狱里。  
Charles被他撞得有点晕乎，这模拟性交的姿势让他几乎想夹住双腿，可他做不到。他只是含着Erik，却几乎像被钉在地上狠干。节奏越来越快，他几乎有种窒息的错觉，直到Erik失控地射出来，他来不及完全抽出，有一大半精液还是射了嘴里。Charles含着那些粘稠的液体，在胡思乱想中回过神来。  
眼前的Erik是那么年轻，尝起来有点固执的苦涩，直率可爱。当然，那会儿自己恨他恨得要死，是不肯承认这点的，所以上天重新给他一个机会。如果还能回去，他恐怕会很怀念这只小情人。

八  
Erik从溺水体验中缓过来，Charles的轮廓在他眼中重新清晰起来，显然他并不高兴Charles还有分心的余地，手指颤抖着想去拽他，也使不出什么力道，只是胡乱揪住他不放。  
Charles暗自觉得好笑，盯着Erik重新抿紧的双唇，忍住了笑，沿着他的动作顺从地爬上去。  
苍白的胸口裸露着，散发窒息一般的吸引力，Charles始终记得Erik的躯体完美得像一尊大理石雕塑，以至于他后知后觉才意识到上面的伤疤和淤痕，心脏骤然绞痛。Erik察觉到他试图不露痕迹地避开，反而双臂交缠着环了上去，把他的Charles紧紧贴到自己胸前。  
Charles庆幸自己没有穿花呢西装外套，可对此时脆弱破碎的皮肤而言，即便是纯棉衣料，恐怕依旧粗砺如砂石。  
不许他再次退缩，Erik把他抱得更紧了一些，感受他的体温透过衣衫，融入自己的身体。  
满意于怀中人的温驯，尽管略带僵硬。Erik小幅度地蹭了蹭他，从额角到胸膛，痛楚的甜蜜在皮肤间蒸腾。  
Charles心中难以忍受，轻轻挠了挠他的肩膀，“松手。”  
Erik诧异地看着他，几乎流露出受伤的表情。  
“哦Erik，不是那个意思。”Charles确信自己根本是在哄一只小动物——考虑到自己腰上的手猛地收紧了——应该说是一只小怪兽，他放慢了语速说，“我是指……让我脱掉上衣好吗？”  
这样你可以抱得更舒适一些？这个表述太奇怪Charles还是决定不说出来，否则显得自己实在太像这只小怪兽的抱枕了。  
Erik愉快地接受了这个提议，比起隔着一层衣服，显然他也更加乐意进一步拥抱Charles，在和他的口腔彻底亲热之后。  
当上半身一丝不挂的Charles回到他怀里，Erik自然而然地用另一种方式继续和他口腔的亲热。  
他尝到自己体液的味道，意识到它们有大半已经被吞下，还有不少黏连在口腔里，和唾液交融混同。Erik内心有小小的膨胀，当作自己在Charles体内留下了一个宣告占有的标记，这想法让舌尖更加放肆，直接舔到了Charles的口腔深处，刚才发泄过的下体也蠢蠢欲动，他想反复占有他，不知餍足，直到里里外外都烙下自己的痕迹。  
因为他是Charles。  
自从离开集中营和Shaw，他居无定所、孓然一身，只有愤怒与仇恨形影不离，他活到快三十岁，一个素不相识的人为他奋不顾身地没入深渊，只为抱紧他、拯救他。  
Charles，他的兄弟、朋友、战友、导师，与不可言说的情人，只有他，永远只有他。他是Erik拥有的最好的东西，是他拥有的一切。他像天神一般强大、睿智，悲悯而宽容，他理应站在世界的巅峰，可他抛弃了他，抛弃了所有人。直到二十年后的他又回到他身边，回到他怀里。  
双唇松开之后，Charles依旧被禁锢在温暖的怀抱里，他欲言又止，长久地凝视着身下人，最后什么也没有说。  
Erik猛地反应过来，读心者一定听到了他心中的埋怨，对视的目光依旧温柔慈爱，却泛着湿润的水光。在年长的Charles面前，他前所未有地失措，他又放任自己刺伤了Charles，无论是在古巴海滩上，还是这方地底监狱里，无论Charles风流年少还是温柔成熟，他想保护他，不许任何人伤害他，可始终没有做到，只有那双蓝眼睛一次次为他哭泣。  
Charles捧住他的脸，含着水汽的蓝眼睛笃定地注视着他，“你会做到的。”  
Erik深深地吸了一口气，“我恐怕……”  
“我一直都相信。”Charles仿佛只是在复述一件既定事实，“那么多年，直到最后一刻，甚至有两次与死神擦肩而过，我从未怀疑。”  
Erik睁大了眼睛，他几乎有些惊慌地想要追问下去，却被Charles吻住了。这回，他能清晰地勾勒出思维的触角，正小心翼翼地抚上他的大脑皮层。  
他从未真正介意Charles参观他的脑袋，毕竟早在相知相识前，身体与头脑已经仿佛交融过千千万万遍。  
思维再度浅浅地漫过了他的脑海，再无文字，再无语音，再无逻辑与理智。凡人惧怕Charles的天赋，他却为之沉迷，浸泡在冰冷海水里那一夜，他憎恨夜晚，憎恨黑暗，憎恨吞噬一切的大海，直到Charles温柔有力地包裹住他，从身体到头脑。  
他模模糊糊地感觉到无边无垠的宇宙包裹住了他，自己生在其中，只身一人，却不再孤单无依。黑暗无处不在，却并非冰凉咸腥的潮气与雨水，它无可比拟的温暖舒适，一心一意地注视着他，张开旷古的怀抱，混沌而纯粹。他本能地蜷缩起来，呆在这个安全的怀抱里，再没有人能接近他、威胁他乃至伤害他。  
他心甘情愿地再度没入其中，即使在现世的尺度下，永恒的拥抱不过是一刹那的相逢。

九  
与此同时，温彻斯特还浸泡在冰海里。  
所有光线都被吞没了，月亮尘封在帷幕背后，火炉里只有一堆死灰。  
Charles瘫在床上，没有抬头看挡在面前的身影，他感到寒冷、饥饿，肠胃抽搐，脑袋嗡嗡作响，他想蜷缩起来，随便抓条毯子把自己裹住，倒一大杯酒一口气喝完……  
甚至不用那么麻烦，God，只要打一针，就不难受了。  
针管还捏在他手里，却怎么都捂不热。  
房间里仅存的热源——一只粗糙有力的手掌——掐在自己的小臂上。  
针头就抵在那只手的手背上，比一支上了膛的枪更加尖锐精准。  
血管在勃勃跳动，夹杂着断断续续的喘息，他分不清到底是被掐在掌心的血管，还是针头即将刺破的、手背上暴起的青筋，还是……  
那个人的气息逼到面前的时候，他早该承认的。何况是现在这样被熟悉的气息居高临下地凌迫，该死的，他从没腿软成这样过。  
药物成瘾后，他不止一次地出现幻觉，不止一次，在幻觉中和他最痛恨的人重逢相拥。  
他太清楚接下来会发生什么事情，在不知道多少次蜷缩在一片狼藉的床上醒来之后。  
这次唯一的意外是，幻觉中那个人试图阻止他。  
太荒谬了，Charles想大笑出声，但他没有笑，反而绷紧了身体一动不动。  
“滚开！”他终于低吼出声，保持原地凝固的姿势，视线逡巡在针头上，慌不择路的警告还未发出，捏针管的手已经开始颤抖。  
“Charles。”那个人看着他，脸上阴晴不定。  
“我叫你他妈的滚开！”他完全没意识到应该直接去扳那只手，只是恶狠狠地放话，并且握紧了针管。  
“哦……”那个人拉长了尾音，“这是在威胁我，Charles？”  
Charles咬住下唇，随即断断续续地笑了起来，“难道不是么？”  
那个人不置可否地回答，“你缺乏经验……这需要一点决心，比如……”他握住了那只攥紧针管的手，“把它想象成一支上了膛的枪，你扣得下扳机么？”  
一支上了膛的枪，Charles愣住了，目光怔怔地扫过那个人的额头，他的手心握着一支枪，发抖的手却被彻底箍住了。  
他终于放声大笑起来，“你以为我不敢吗？”  
那个人摇了摇头，“……你一直是你，Charles。”  
话音未落，一股猝不及防的力道猛地压上他的手，等他反应过来，针尖已经刺破了表皮。那股力道没有分毫犹豫，一意孤行，径直往下，直到针头深深地没入手背。  
有一刹那钻心刺骨的疼痛，Charles失声尖叫起来，痛苦被无限混淆放大，他甚至分不清针头到底刺进了谁的手背，小臂被掐出了淤青，浓稠的液体顺着指缝淅淅沥沥地淌下。  
他下意识去拔针头，手却被扣住了不得动弹。  
“Erik！求你……”他咬牙切齿地开口，如同打破禁忌的咒语，握住他的手一下僵住，他轻而易举地挣脱出来，一把拔掉针管，砸在地板上，摔得粉碎。  
“见鬼的，给我滚！”他气喘吁吁地开骂，“我不知道为什么你总在这里……我可以在这里操你，不代表你可以在这里发疯？！”  
一连串的话颠来倒去，Erik不禁皱了皱眉头，“这里？”操你？  
“就这里，你赶紧给我滚出去，从这里——从我的，脑子里，幻觉里……”他也不明白自己干嘛要和幻觉较真，但实在无法对眼前的Erik视而不见，尤其是触目惊心的手背，他不敢去看，哪怕是余光扫过，心脏都疼得喘不过气……尽管那不是真的。  
“你以为我是，你的……”Erik的声音有点沙哑，“幻觉？”  
Charles还没反应过来，就被一把推倒在了大床上。Erik的手先于身体覆上来，鲜血淋漓的手掌抚过脸颊，像一阵轻柔的流连，随即突兀地钳住他的下颚。Charles想把他的手抓开，在碰到伤口的前一刻又触电般地退缩。  
“在你的幻觉里，有这个？”一个血腥味的吻吞没了下文，Charles完全丧失了抵抗的力气，他发觉自己渴望这个吻太久了，在他保持规律注射药物的习惯之后，这股气息从未像今夜那么浓烈地侵入自己的身体，他想要他，怎样都好。  
双唇分开之后，Charles才意识到自己再度沉溺了，在昏幽的幻觉里肉体交缠，醉生梦死，是他最终的归宿。  
不该是这样的，他挣扎着闭上了双眼，把那张含混而英俊的脸挡在外面。  
至少不能是今晚，明天是Erik的审判日，他不能……不能在今晚……  
他向床头伸出手去，胡乱摸索托盘里的备用针剂，现在不管能力恢不恢复，起码他要先来一针，把那些……脑子里的杂音、每个人的痛苦心声，还有栩栩如生的性幻想……统统关掉。  
“你还想要？”冰冷的声音从上方传来，压抑不住底下翻腾的怒气。  
针剂轻而易举地落进了Erik手里，他举到身下的Charles面前晃了晃，就扣进了手心。  
Charles还来不及伸手，只听咔嚓一声，针管碎裂，被Erik随手抛开。  
“死心吧。”干巴巴的声音从上方传来，鲜血随之滴落。  
“你疯了吗？”他再也忍不住了，一把抓过那只手，微弱的灯光下一片血肉模糊，什么都看不清楚。  
“不，不是你……”Charles喃喃地开口。真正发疯的人，很显然，是对着幻觉真情实感的自己。原来他还没有放弃，此时此刻还在幻想有人能阻止自己沉沦，而那个人是Erik，只有可能是Erik。  
就算清醒地认识到这点，他也无法冷静下来，把自己从白日梦中抽离——尤其是对着那只被凌虐过的手，他不由自主地低下头去，嘴唇小心翼翼地贴上伤口，鬓发随即掩没了一闪而过的泪光。  
Erik叹了口气，轻轻地抽出手，转而捂住了他的双眼。  
Charles瘫软在床上，被他一言不发地抱着，他看不见他的脸，他的一切，紧贴的胸膛间传来彼此的心跳，擂鼓般激烈错落，不分你我，奇异地融合在一起。  
他拒绝承认这里有两个人的心跳，但是一个梦中人怎么才能证明自己不在梦中，一个臆想者怎么证明自己注视着黑夜而非正午的太阳，而他——Charles Xavier——迄今所知最强大的心灵感应者，怎么证明自己不是一颗缸中之脑？  
“告诉我，你是谁？”Charles怔怔地开口。  
一个性质不明的吻落在额头上，再开口的时候，他终于听清咫尺间的声音，比记忆中沧桑许多，诱惑一般的舔舐，“来读我的心，你会得到答案。”  
“不……我不能，我做不到。”他下意识拒绝了，他决不能再次打开心门，就像亲手摧毁理智的堤岸。  
身上的人陷入长长的沉默。视线被掩盖之后，Charles越发惶恐不安，这是记忆中从未有过的幻觉，直到湿漉漉的手从他脸上移开，他对上一双饱经风霜的眼睛。  
“那就读我的身体。”  
皱巴巴的睡袍从胸前扯开，露出长年不见天日的肌肤，Erik手法熟练地掐住红点揪了揪，听到一阵来不及收住的气声，才松开手，顺着侧腰一直摸到下体。  
然后，内裤毫无余地地被撕坏了，和睡袍一起揉成一团，远远地扔到床外。  
浑身赤裸地躺在这个人胯下，这对Charles来说也算是新鲜的体验，与以往的设想略有出入。他控制不住开始轻微地颤抖，说不清是出于寒冷还是兴奋；身体本能渴望他，也分不清想得到温暖还是爱抚。  
Erik这才意识到……这个冬天Charles到底怎么过的？  
他连忙抬手点燃了暖炉，火光慢慢攒动起来，打在那张苍白的脸上，引出潮水般的情热。  
“润滑剂？”  
Charles从枕头底下摸出一支丢过去，他看了眼快见底的瓶子，皱起眉头忽然冒出了一句“安全套？”尽管在未来的日子里，他和Charles并不用这个。  
“没有。”Charles有点不耐，抬起大腿蹭了蹭他的胯部，Erik心中胀开了小小的满足，按住他的膝盖，就着大腿内侧放肆地咬了一口，直到烙下牙印才松开。  
这时，迅速勃起的器官已经蹭到他脸上，他捉住它捏了两把，很快放下手来，彻底打开顺从的双腿。沾满润滑剂的手指贴着穴口摩擦打转，一点点钻入。里头紧致得无法形容，Erik强忍住直接撞进去的冲动，告诫自己这只Charles不过三十岁，他尽可能地放缓节奏，只塞进两根手指，极尽温存地碾压扩张。  
而Charles已经被折磨得死去活来，前戏才开了个头，已经让过去所有的性幻想黯然失色。他感觉自己的性器高高挺立起来，硬得快炸开了，他习惯性地把手伸到腿间去抚慰它，手腕却被一把抓住了。  
“平时你都是这么做的？”Erik缓缓地问他，又不给他回答的机会，“今天可不行。”  
“什么？”Charles挣扎了一下。  
“今天不许碰它，当然我也不会碰。”Erik扯过一条领带，把那双不安分的手拉过头顶，交叉捆绑起来。  
“你什么意思？”Charles头晕脑胀地问，隐隐有不详的预感。  
“你可以只靠后面高潮。”Erik笃定地告诉他。  
“这怎么可能？”Charles又想骂人了，他太清楚这段时间自己是怎么高潮的，而Erik适时地堵住他的嘴，亲完才说，“我确定，因为我们做到过。”  
手指再度探入体内，抚弄柔软的内壁，原本一头雾水的Charles彻底瘫软了，他艰难地抬头盯着对方鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，吞咽了一口，“别玩了，直接进来。”  
Erik低低地笑了一声，解开了自己的裤子，很快把下半身脱得一丝不挂。Charles目瞪口呆地打量着他的下体，光线尽管不足，也足以勾勒出那个庞然大物惊人的轮廓。Erik改用硬物去蹭他的腿间，故作漫不经心地问，“怎么？和你在幻觉里看到的不一样？”  
Charles一阵口干舌燥，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，唇色愈发鲜红欲滴，蓝眼睛很快湿润了。Erik碾过他的穴口，视线却离不开他的脸，这是一个二十年前的Charles，年轻清秀，颓唐而绝望。  
他再也按捺不住，只想彻底占有他，更过分地掰开那双腿，把自己的器官毫不留情地往里塞。  
Charles尖叫起来，这触感太过真实了，无论是股间被撕裂一样的痛楚，还是体内火热的、勃勃跳动的脉络，他确定自己渴望这个太久了，意识到这点，尖叫逐渐变成了呻吟，他胡乱地抬手捂住嘴，顺便自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
Erik没有阻止他，只是一瞬间，所有的灯都被打开了，午夜的卧房亮如白昼。  
“起码你得知道，是谁在对你做这种事，对吧？”

十  
强光的刺激让Charles睁不开眼睛，他条件反射地想伸手遮挡，才意识到双手被自己的领带捆住了。灯光和炉火在空气里融化，带来温暖光明，驱散了这间屋子里弥漫已久的药剂和酒精，像驱散一个昏幽的梦境。  
Charles有一瞬间沉湎的错觉，但即使目不能见，他也异常敏锐地感受到，自己赤裸的身体是如何被打开在华灯下，双腿被弯折成不可思议的角度，牢牢钉在两边，而压在自己身上的人……那一柄烧烫的烙铁，完全没入了体内。  
一切都失控了。这一切，绝不可能那么清晰、尖锐，太荒唐了。他再也不能在白昼下肆意妄想、胡作非为，逃避是第一反应，逃回昔日尘封的卧室。他下意识扭过发热的脸颊，试图埋进枕头里装死。  
一只温热粗糙的手把他挖了出来，那个人用双手扣住他的脸，正对着自己，  
“看着我，这不是一个梦。”他低声重复了一遍，顶着紧绷的内壁动了动，“看着我，Charles。”  
下身传来一阵痉挛，说不清是痛苦还是快感，Charles遭到蛊惑一般，迎着强光睁开眼睛。  
他怔怔地看着那张脸，他终于看清了……被束缚的双手不由自主地挣扎起来。  
Erik不明就里，只是怕他被硬生生磨出淤痕，便解开了领带。Charles刚抬起一只手来，就被扣住了指间。借着此刻的灯光，Erik才看清那条小臂上触目惊心的针孔。每一个针孔都是一根刺进心底的针，他疼得几近窒息，唯有低下头去，贴上那片新旧交杂的创伤，颤抖的双唇接近失控，做不出亲吻的动作，只是本能地摩挲。  
他颠沛流离了几十年，这一刻，仿佛回到了满目疮痍的故土。  
自戕的创口被生生撕开，暴露在人前，Charles下意识想抽出手，又被他的温存无限挽留。那些针孔早已愈合，却在他的唇间酸楚发麻，提醒他每一针周而复始的徒劳。  
Charles轻轻地开口，“让我看着你。”  
他闻言转过脸来，那只手得以抚上他的脸颊。  
Erik Lehnsherr。是他，又不像他。首先是显而易见的苍老，这张脸起码比他的Erik老了十岁，但年月留下的痕迹不止于此。他都经历了什么……或许饱受生活的摧折，远比过去更为疲惫、低沉，如果他熟知的Erik是暴风雨下狂怒的大海，那这位Erik更像平静深邃的午夜汪洋，看不清眼底的神情，唯一可以确定的是，他依旧坚定地望着他，目光寸步不移地纠缠，如同纠缠失落的命运。  
他凝视着他，而他凝视着时间。  
他的Erik身上究竟发生了什么？Charles从未像现在这样渴望着心灵感应的能力。  
天赋的能力将会带来别人的烦恼，放大自己的痛苦，这绝非微不足道，但读心者终于愿意重新接纳一切。他明白自己始终浸泡在众生的苦难中，有如浸泡在一个人的刺骨的深海里沉浮。现在终于有一线幽光浮现，他可以奋力向那个人游去，拥抱他的躯体，融入他的灵魂。  
Charles不再抗拒，封闭的知觉向世界敞开，一切再清晰不过了，四目相接，十指相扣，滚烫的硬物抵在身体深处，随着他本能的收缩而膨胀。与此同时，小火苗般的细语灌入耳中，他听到歇斯底里的尖叫、断断续续的哭声，像大脑里的嗡鸣与针砭，疼得他皱起了眉头。  
“Charles？”Erik担心地拂过他的额头，“怎么了，Charles？”  
“那些声音，”心灵感应者头痛欲裂，几乎是从齿缝中挤出意义不明的音节，“回来了。”  
Erik却听懂了，他无法忘记十年前Charles那一句“为了睡个好觉”，现在发生了什么可想而知。  
痛苦的神情在Charles脸上愈演愈烈，Erik有一刹那的动摇，视线扫过床头的托盘，又回到那张脸上。视线中多了不可挽回的决绝，他一把扣住他消瘦的下巴，“听着，Charles。”  
他正视着那双年轻而绝望的蓝眼睛，一字一句地说，“你的大脑里有一万道门。Charlie，你得把它们一道道关上，立刻！”  
“我做不到。”Charles几乎要哭出来。  
“不，你可以。你是心灵感应者，Charlie，你将会成为世界上最强大的心灵感应者，我保证。现在，为我去尝试。”  
Charles屏住呼吸，陷入了一场虚空中的激战，不过片刻，眼神再度涣散开来，他乏力地摇了摇头，“实在太多了，我……我来不及……”  
Erik沉默了一会，忽然低下头去，吻住了发白的嘴唇。  
“那就……按我说的那样，读我的身体。”  
下体已经硬得快要爆炸了，他再没有顾忌，直接抽出整根，只留一个顶端在里头，然后狠狠地插入、贯穿。  
“找到我的那扇门……”  
Charles失声叫喊起来，他的神智被体内的凶器搅乱，它还在不断地胀大、变硬，身体和意识同时沸腾起来，被这把肉刃彻底填满。  
“我会把你锁在门里。”  
身下的抽插越来越深，前端每一次都撞上要命的地带，顶着肉壁反复碾过。他剧烈地痉挛起来，已经无力惊讶身上人对自己的身体如此熟悉，话语在耳边缠绵，某种错觉伴随着极端的快感而生——这样下去，自己真的会被钉死在床上。  
“世界上再也没有其他人了。你只需要读我，接纳我，感受我，和我一起。”  
他的器官高高地翘起来，尖端蹭在Erik的小腹上，粘稠的液体不断淌落。他如饥似渴地收紧了后穴，他渴望更多，只是无法言语，也忘记了动作。  
这一刻，某种禁忌被打破，梦境排山倒海一般坍圮，他终于喊出这个名字。  
“Erik！”  
如同华灯吹散夜色，这个名字足以打破神秘的梦境，赋予现世一切意义。  
裸裎相见的两个人再也无法回避对方，他们的身体早已先于灵魂重逢，时间的长河也无法阻绝彼此，他们本就是一体。  
Erik注视着Charles下意识抬起的手，双指颤巍巍地并拢、伸直，那是一个读心者重返人间的决意。他握住脸边那只乏力的手，正要帮它按上自己的额侧，却在一瞬之间迟疑了。  
“Could I？”Charles尽可能温和地征询他，但不同于第一次请求进入对方大脑的时候。读心者掩饰不了此刻的渴望和偏执，他也不想掩饰。  
Erik不知不觉扣紧了那只手，他动了动嘴唇，没有说话。  
Charles意识到他在害怕，甚至身下的撞击也放缓了，可嵌在自己体内的性器已经胀到了极致，无法纾解，正在燥热不安地跳动。  
原先Erik一心想让Charles清醒振作，思来想去也只有读心这一条路，然而事到临头他又退缩起来，想想Charles将会在这个脑子里看到什么？无情的争执和搏斗，他试图谋杀他的妹妹，往他身上砸了一座体育场，摧毁他的学校，默许甚至协助天启劫持他、强迫他参与毁灭世界的计划？  
过去历历在目，Erik头痛不已，眼前的Charles才三十岁，他怎么忍心让他一次性面对未来二十年自己将要加诸他身上的全部伤害？  
“Erik？”Charles忧心地出声。未来究竟发生了什么？他的Erik是那样强大、无坚不摧，人世间的苦难与折磨能够使他愤怒，甚至疯狂，绝不能令他屈服与恐惧。  
“Charles……Charlie，那里有很可怕的事情在等着你，我很抱歉。”  
“那你呢？”Charles一心一意地注视着他的双眼，并不在意什么可怕的事情，仿佛任何事情都没有他来得重要。  
Erik沉默了片刻，缓缓开口，“我也在那里，等着你。”  
他俯身下去，给Charlie最后一个吻。这是一个绵长的吻，是回首过去的道别，满含依依不舍的眷恋。  
“With you.”  
不久前Xavier学院重建时，有天他浮在空中，无意间低头，轮椅里的Charles正抬着头，心无旁骛地看着他，当着全校师生的面，也不知道看了多久。  
他想起那个眼神，心底的焦躁不安统统烟消云散。  
在这个吻结束之前，他把读心者的指尖贴上了自己的额头，随即松手，转而握住了他的腰肢，缓慢地抽动起深埋体内的凶器。  
思维的触角大胆地探出第一步，指尖不再颤抖，Charles深吸一口气，没入了这片午夜的汪洋。  
身下的抽插重新开始，一记一记愈发加快，紧窄的甬道被无情撑开、填满，脑中的杂念都在挤压下窒息，海波涌动，包裹住他的全身，肆意地把他推向大海的深处。

十一  
电梯门在眼前打开，Charles看到了自己，一张Erik想念了十年的脸。  
“Charles？”回答他的是照脸一拳，Erik捂着脸从地上爬起来，按捺不住咧开嘴，笑着说，“我最没想到出现在这里的人会是你。”，声音带着哽咽……  
身穿束缚衣的Erik面无血色地躺在单人牢房里，不知道躺了多久。几张纸凌乱地掉在他手边，依稀可见是黑白的尸检照片……  
“哨兵，Trask博士的最新成果，专为你们变种人研制。放心，用不了多久，你和你的同胞就会彻底消失在这个星球上了，Magneto。”  
“哨兵，机器人，这就妄想逆转自然的演化么？近二十年变种人的出生率早就远远超出你们的想象了。”  
“唔，自然演化，Xavier的理论——说起来，Xavier似乎真的相信你刺杀了总统，他果然是个正义使者，越是正义，越对人性抱有幻想。”  
“Stryker，你不配提他的名字。”  
“可以，反正他的理论也是个空想——出生率？哨兵的检测对象是X基因，一旦变种人被制裁，携带者还能安然无恙？”  
“……你们连同类也不放过？”  
“你猜这一次，活下来的是尼安德特人还是智人？”……  
一条沾血的项链从手里垂下，Erik抱着死去的妻女……  
他跪在奥斯维辛的土地上，满身褴褛与血污，一个面容狰狞的变种人把他的手按在大地上，他开始大喊，一时间地动山摇，就像天地一齐为他恸哭……  
没完没了的切割与焊接，汗水打湿了眼睫和胡须，Erik——这时他叫Henryk——的手臂被震得发麻，动作机械迟钝，幅度和频率却没有改变，像一件永动机。只有当零星的念头闪过，他会想起有人叫自己Erik，有人叫自己Magneto，他感到久违的疲惫，心脏重新开始钝痛，也重新开始跳动……  
温彻斯特的雨夜，Erik站在庄园外的树林里，冷风吹过的时候，肋下痛得他头皮发麻，可能是刚缝合的伤口裂开了，他不想察看，他的目光胶着在远处某一格窗户上，那里亮起的是什么光？他掖了掖大衣，慢慢坐下去，东方的光从亮起到熄灭，他踏着深夜的积水离开温彻斯特，往后十年都再也没有回来过……  
东欧乡间的小酒馆里，他独坐一隅，彻夜不归，一枚金属X代替纳粹硬币在他指间游走，Charles认出是当初x-men制服上的装饰。  
他抬起朦胧的醉眼，盯着拥有一双蓝眼睛的少年酒保，“是你吗？”他对着虚空碰杯，喝光了杯中的酒，放下酒钱背过身去，“你不会想来见我的，哪怕一眼。”……  
他看到他在沙滩上，在古巴，和Erik在一起；他看见自己的蓝眼睛，在Erik怀里，不住地流泪，摇着头拒绝他，他感知到此刻自己透过的这双眼睛湿润了，在泪水即将溢出眼眶的那一刻，他猛地放下了怀中人，转头叫来Moira……  
这双湿润的眼睛，再次映照出自己的背影，二十年前的陈旧泛黄的背影，这一滴眼泪终于流下来。他怅然若失地松手，任由金属与磁感线坠落大地，那滴泪水也没入了满目疮痍的大地。  
Charles已经泣不成声。他睁开双眼，那双历经沧桑的眼睛，在他上方的咫尺之间。他与那滴泪水重逢，随着身下猛烈不止的撞击，正摇摇欲坠。  
他下意识伸手想接住它，泪水却沉默地滴在嘴唇上，潮水通电般刷过了他的躯干和四肢，他惊慌失措地绞紧身体。  
与此同时，热流争先恐后地涌进了体内，他尝到温暖苦涩的海水，这是和他一起高潮的人的味道。  
Charles剧烈地呼吸了好一会儿，止不住地抽泣。  
Erik有点忐忑，他不知道读心者在他脑中究竟看到了多少，只是察觉到牢牢攀着自己肩背的手指松开了，抚过凌乱的抓痕。另一只手依旧抵在自己的额角上，虚软乏力，却没有放开。  
从高潮的余绪中冷静下来，Erik意识到读心者还沉浸在他的脑海里。他顿时安心了，俯身把脑海里的读心者抱起来。他柔软而脆弱，抱住他像抱住一只毛茸茸的小动物。  
Charles一点不漏地感知到他的情绪，他有些惊异，没有人会乐意读心者呆在自己的脑海里，即使他保证不窥探任何秘密。Erik是唯一不同的，会为他的存在如释重负。  
“Erik，我……”  
Erik挠了挠脑中的小动物的下巴，“你看到了什么？”  
“所有，一切。”Charles想起他遇到的每个Erik，愤怒的，悲伤的，无助的，每个Erik都深藏了一份绝望的爱意，他们之间隔了二十年的荒凉岁月。  
“我可以多待一会儿吗？”Charles的声音有些苦涩，他的眼眶再度湿润了。  
Erik怜惜地吮了吮他的眼皮，探出舌尖，把泪水舔舐干净，“当然可以。”  
Charles深吸一口气，Erik察觉到他脑海里的小动物小幅度摇了摇尾巴。  
“这是我第一次确信我的能力是上天的礼物，而不是诅咒。”  
“当然不是，你的能力是神明的标记。”Erik鼓励地亲了他一口，“说真的，我喜欢你待在那里，那让我感到……安全。”  
“除了你，全宇宙的人都不会乐意我待在他们的脑子里。”年轻的Charles忍不住告诉他。  
“哦Charlie，除了你，全宇宙的读心者都不会乐意待在我的脑子里。”Erik深知自己的脑子绝非读心者的观光胜地，他和不止一个心灵感应者打过交道，不管是Emma还是Psylocke，包括Jean Grey，都对他的大脑敬而远之。  
“相信我，你的脑海里有无可比拟的风景，哪怕有天我能去到宇宙的边境，也比不上这一刻。”  
Erik没有说话，只是默默搂紧了身下人。  
Charles慢慢地笑了起来。  
“你又看到了什么？”  
“我看到你摘下了头盔，说，‘一切都结束了。’”  
Erik的声音再度变得凝重，“我很抱歉，Charles，为我的所作所为。”他发觉说出这句话没有想象中困难，尽管是一句迟来且无用的话。  
Charles摇了摇头，“那不是你的错，Erik。”  
“是啊，在回首的时候，我都这样告诉自己：‘那不是真正的我，那是疯狂，我只是失控了，我没有考虑后果。’”Erik苦笑，“但事实上，那些就是我亲手做下的事情，一切。如果是疯狂，那我就是疯狂；如果是怪物，那我……”  
Charles按住了他的嘴唇，“你不是，我的朋友。只要你选择做一个更好的人，你就是更好的人，我说过的。”他目光灼灼地望着他，“但我现在想说的是，过去不管是疯狂还是别的什么，这些都不重要，那一切不一定会重演。”  
“Erik，”Charles直视着他的双眼，“你究竟为何而来呢？”  
“事实上，纯属一场意外。”Erik话锋一转，“但是，当我发觉回到了二十年前，我明白我该做什么。”他垂下了双眼，“曾经有过一段被抹去的未来，我在监狱里呆到了六十岁，出狱后，我做下很多不可挽回的事情，对你……”  
“Erik……”Charles心知不必再说下去了，可还是不安地抓了抓他的肩膀，“你已经决定了，对么？”  
“是，时间或许不多了。现在，好好睡一觉。”Erik轻轻放下了脑海中的小动物，他支起身体，摸了摸那条苍白手臂上的针孔，“别再这样做了，我宁可替你挨这些针，也不能看着你……”  
“当然，我得恢复我的能力，我已经做到了。”Charles打断了他的话，并且无意识舔了舔嘴唇，“否则谁帮你入侵五角大楼？”  
Erik的手愣在床边的内裤上。那只手刚才被针筒扎得血肉模糊，被Charles慢慢地扯过来，印上了一个吻。

十二  
Charles盯着惨白的顶灯与玻璃，无聊地估算近乎凝固的时间，一面抱紧了怀里的人。他没有一点睡意，时刻留意着囚室外的响动。但Erik已经撑不住了，他可以想象过去的多少天里，Erik都在伤病的折磨中枕戈待旦，他急需睡眠，即使试图强撑着不睡过去。  
但当Charles把他搂在怀里，抚摸毛茸茸的短发，他没有明确地表示出反抗，甚至用脑袋蹭过了他的下巴。读心者就大着胆子探入了那颗脑袋，把张牙舞爪的情绪一一抚平，终于满意地看见怀中人打了个呵欠，顶着自己的胯下硬挺也软了几分。  
Charles拼命控制着自己的笑意，好吧，禁欲对于一对半裸着拥抱的情侣而言，确实有点不人道，但这个地方确实不合适，彼此都清楚此刻的宁静底下是怎样的危机四伏，他们必须准备好时刻投入战斗，也只好暂时委屈了。  
而Erik睡得也并不安稳，尽管他在睡梦中更加放松地偎依着自己，Charles没有彻底断开精神联结，只是撤到表层，松松垮垮地揽着他，不让他察觉到自己蓄势未发的警惕。  
因此，当Erik从梦中惊醒时，Charles没有在第一时间读他，那就已经晚了。  
“怎么了？”Charles摸了摸他汗湿的额头，显而易见，一定是个噩梦。  
Erik没有回答，他别过头，本能地逃避追寻他的视线。  
“梦见了什么吗？”Charles鼓励地冲他笑笑。  
Erik的嘴唇在颤抖，他试图强行抿住它们一言不发，却让一句话在不知不觉间脱口而出。  
“我是谁？”  
“你究竟……”Charles有些困惑。  
“我是谁？”他梦呓一般地追问，“回答我，Charles Xavier？”  
“你是Erik，”Charles双手捧住他的脸颊，试着让他直视自己，“我的，Erik。”  
Erik整个人都松弛下来，像溺水者终于抓住最后一根稻草，他蜷在温暖的怀抱里一动不动，闭上眼睛又睁开，仿佛害怕掉进同一个梦境里。  
Charles不由焦虑起来，贴在他颊边的手指轻柔地抚上额角，方才还是那样亲密无间，他想重新回到Erik的脑中，如果那里发生了什么，他可以为他抚平一切。  
一道无形的意识屏障阻止了他。  
Charles心底一沉。他并非无法继续深入，如今他无须主脑都能潜入全世界的大脑，Erik也没有心灵能力，尽管具备一些和心灵感应者打交道的经验。这只不过是本能在抗拒他进入，并非排斥。Erik陷在情绪的漩涡里，他读到了一点慌乱、无措……和绝望。  
Charles的心立刻疼痛起来，他的Erik是那么强大、无坚不摧，人世间的苦难怎么能令他屈服与沉沦呢？  
他到底梦见了什么？Charles的指尖揉过他的额边，他无需借助这个姿势，但这是一个信号，他在请求进入他的身体。  
Erik，please……  
他在脑中温柔地请求：让我进去，我可以帮助你——  
下一秒，他的手腕被粗暴地扣住，禁锢般按在自己耳边，如同被金属钉死在那里。  
Erik翻身跪坐到他的腰上，然后俯下身，盯着Charles水汽氤氲的双眼，  
“喊我的名字。”  
Charles虽然不解，还是顺从地开口，“Erik……Lehnsherr？”  
“没有Lehnsherr。”  
Charles清晰地看到他的瞳孔放大了。  
“Erik，”他郑重其事地重复一遍，“Erik。”  
一个吻碾过他的双唇，与其说是一个吻，它更像一个标记，第一口就咬破了他的下唇，Charles吃痛叫出声，那些模糊的呻吟全被Erik吞噬咽下，他的手已经摸索到了他的裤腰。  
Charles不用脑也知道接下来会发生什么，他确信Erik决意要进展下去，并且毫无计划可言，只是遵循本能行事，他依旧慌乱、无措以及绝望，但他开始反抗什么。  
他在对抗他的噩梦，这是最大的可能。  
Charles无法阻止他继续了，即便能给出一万个出于安全考虑的理由，他也无法阻止一个对抗噩梦的Erik；何况他的理智小小地提醒了一句，他有足够的能力监测走进这座监狱的任何人，并且，控制他们。  
好吧，也许根本用不着那么多冠冕堂皇的理由……Charles在心里无助地呻吟了一声，放任对方扯下他的裤子，膨胀的器官直挺挺地弹了出来。  
Erik掐住白皙的腿根，迫不及待地含住他，匆忙间齿尖擦过他脆弱的表皮，Charles连忙捂住自己的嘴。而Erik有意忽略他咽下的惊呼，不知餍足地吞入更多，直到湿润的顶端抵到自己的喉咙。  
“别那么深……”Charles艰难地挤出只言片语。  
Erik充耳不闻，他强忍着难受含了会儿，才吐出一部分，用舌尖舔弄起上头暴起的筋络，舌面贴着湿漉漉的沟壑摩擦，Charles禁不住挣动了一下腰部，被他牢牢扣住，甚至无意识地掐出了指印。  
Charles无奈地伸出手，按上自己腿间的脑袋，梳理般抚摸他的头发。Erik怔了片刻，埋下头更加卖力地吞吐起来，每一下都有力地顶到最里面，都逼出Charles难耐的抽气。  
反胃与窒息反应让视线模糊起来，Erik的触觉逐渐剥离，唯有头上温柔顺毛的手掌，与口中火热跳动的性器，依旧如此鲜明。  
他终于找回了一点稀薄的安全感，在前后交替的剧烈动作中，他顾不上接替不及的呼吸，只是尽可能吸吮住Charles的分身，直到一股股液体全部喷涌完毕，一滴不漏地灌进他的喉咙。  
Erik恋恋不舍地松开Charles，还来不及把气喘匀，就重新掐住了温暖细腻的腿根，把他的双腿大幅度打开、弯曲，直到秘穴彻底暴露在白昼般的灯光下。  
“Erik？”即使早有预感，Charles还是不安地向后退缩了一下。Erik并没有放过他的打算，他强迫自己直视那双诧异的蓝眼睛，沾满精液的手指拨开了穴口，深深陷入干涩紧窄的甬道。  
他要强行打开他，就在此时此刻。而身体本能地释放排斥的信号，令他寸步难行。Charles试图通过深呼吸来缓解肌肉紧张，但总是被自己后穴与Erik的较劲打断，更糟糕的是，Erik的手指稍有动作，就被后穴痉挛般地绞紧，他自己都分不出到底是出于身体的拒绝还是挽留，只听到Erik的呼吸越来越粗重，不看也知道他的胯下会是什么景象。  
“够了……你先出去。”Charles忍无可忍，伸手去摸自己的裤子。  
他没有发觉Erik的目光有一瞬间的冰冷，就在他摸到裤子的那一刻，Erik抽离了他的身体，内壁随之泛开一阵战栗般的痛楚，他还未出声，整个人就被扣住腰背翻了个面。Erik压到他身上，咬过耳垂和后颈，握着他的膝腘向前弯折，摆出跪趴的姿势。现在，他的双腿依旧大开着，而臀部翘起后，后穴就如同献祭一样呈现给了对方。  
看来Erik以为自己是在拒绝他，以致于想换种方式……原则上不应该默许这样的行为……可Charles察觉到一些长满毛刺的小情绪，来自年轻的Erik——他还压在他身上，掏出了坚硬如铁的分身，挤进臀缝里来回磨蹭，像是迫不及待要把自己的珍宝圈住藏起，从内到外彻底占有。  
他不介意被Erik占有，无论以何种方式，何况空虚的后穴已经叫嚣着想占有Erik。  
所以，当一小支精油出现在眼前时，Erik始料未及。他挑起了眉梢，和回过头的Charles毫不意外地对视上。  
他有点窘迫垂下视线，故作镇定地旋开了盖子，“味道不错。”檀木、蜂蜜与零陵香豆的气味混杂不清，浮靡而甜蜜。  
“……你挑的。”Charles咳了一声，“其实是手油。”  
Erik狐疑地看了他一眼。  
“好吧，可以这样用，没问题的。”别问我怎么知道的。  
Erik没问，直接往两人身下挤了一些。手指打湿后重新探入闭合的密道，就变得容易许多。这回指尖擦过层层叠叠的褶皱，激起的就不再是疼痛，而是细碎磨人的快感。  
火热的肉壁很快纠缠上来，不自觉地吮吸他的手指。在手指加到三根之后，狭道被满满当当地撑开，穴口吞吐的动作也越发失控了，每一下都像要把他吸入最深处。  
他掐了掐雪白的臀瓣，惊讶于这具身体如此敏感而甘美，“Charles？”  
“闭嘴Erik，”Charles的声音像是能拧出水来，“如果你还不进来……”  
这具身体是因为谁变得敏感甘美？Erik忽然意识到了这点。手指因为兴奋而轻颤，他胡乱握住分身，抵住欲求不满的穴口，一寸寸挺入。  
将要到顶时，Charles终于按捺不住，低声呻吟出来，他夹紧了体内的庞然大物，尽管与Erik早已水乳交融，但这仍是他第一次占有年轻的Erik。并且奇迹般地——双腿暂时恢复了健全，他可以跪趴在他身下，高高支起自己的下身，感受到他分寸不让地压制着自己，把他的侵入全数接纳——从未有过的新奇体验。  
而Erik远远不满足于这点，他想要Charles大声地呻吟出来，向全世界宣告他的所有权，身下的动作因此越发激烈。  
Charles察觉到他的胡思乱想，咬着手指断断续续地调戏他，“你就不怕有人来？”  
Erik本来要不假思索地回答不怕，他是个变种人、犹太人、双性恋——或许可以改成Charles性恋了，难道还怕人看见他抱了世界上最出色的男人？  
但是，一想到他的Charles……完美的身躯、销魂的呻吟，一旦被除了他之外的人看到或是听到，他恐怕无法控制自己不去灭口。  
Charles被身下越来越重的撞击弄得开不了口，Erik毫不掩饰的想法更是令他兴奋难耐，他晕乎乎地冲着他的脑子说，别担心，我注意着。  
Erik听见就生了坏心，啃着Charles的后颈说，“那您可得专心，否则……”说着还用下身用力顶了顶，这一记透过他的敏感地带，快感直接刷过了心脏，直冲大脑，扰乱了原本井然有序的思维排布。  
“小混蛋……唔！”Charles咬牙切齿地绞紧了他，腰背不停地颤抖。  
“是，教授。”  
Charles涨红了脸，随即听见Erik模模糊糊的笑声，他有多久没有听见Erik笑了，这只Erik还很年轻，没有经历十年牢狱之灾，还没有……耳垂蓦地一痛，尖利的牙齿衔住了它，使劲磨了磨。  
“请专心一点，教授。”Erik压低了声线，听起来像是一种恳切的求告，可身体却没有什么请求的诚意，Charles完全无法忽略体内肆无忌惮的小怪兽，每一下都蛮横地顶到他身体的最深处。  
他的性器早已振奋地高高翘起，连接处溢出的液体淌满了柱身，点点滴滴打湿了地面，还没等到他伸手，另一只稍显粗糙的手掌握住了它，毫不怜惜地按住前端的小孔，Charles几乎尖叫出来。  
响亮的水声越来越大，回荡在雪洞般的监狱里，终于在近乎哭泣的叫喊中重归宁静。

十三  
先从失神中缓过来的是Charles，他动手把两个人稍微清理了一下，胡乱套上衣物，不过反正也处理不好了。  
从涌动的情潮中平静下来，他不得不面对自己即将含着Erik的体液投入战斗这一事实。  
Charles懊恼地拍了拍额头，他竟然像个青少年一样和Erik来了场狂野的监狱性爱，就在刚才，难以置信。  
他转过头看Erik，他还蜷缩在原处，目光放空盯着地面。Charles无法意识不到他在想什么。  
那个噩梦。  
看来情况比他预计的严重得多，起码一场激烈的翻云覆雨都不能让Erik释怀，那么……Charles俯下身去，指了指自己的额角，开门见山地告诉他，“我可以帮助你，我一定会帮助你……相信我，Erik。”  
Erik沉默了很久，他注视着读心者的指尖、额角以及那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，那里是故园和大海。他看了很久很久，以致于Charles错觉他的目光已经透过了自己，看到了更渺远的岁月和宇宙。  
直到他别开视线。  
Erik深吸了一口气，慢慢地开口，“我不是不相信你，Charles。”  
“要知道，”Charles的声线听起来极端的平静，“你不是第一次对我说这句话。”  
Erik睁大了眼睛。他们彼此都心知肚明，那句话遗留在古巴沙滩上，潜艇的残骸里，他与Charles保持心灵维系的最后一秒。就在一年前，在Charles的二十年前。  
“Charles，这个世界的丑陋与恶意，应该由我来面对和抉择，而不是你。但是——”他强迫自己重新注视那双蓝眼睛，把它当成自己最后的生命源泉，“我再也，不会对你戴上头盔了。”  
Charles的手不知不觉被握住了，Erik牵引着它，按在自己的额边。  
还来不及消化Erik话中的深意，Charles已经彻底没入了Erik的世界，有一股力量在冥冥之中牵引着他，如同二十年前他毫不犹豫地跃入午夜的冰海。  
透过Erik的眼睛，他首先看到自己，一个苍老的、没有头发的自己，坐在轮椅上，满头白发的Erik站在他身边，他们所在的房间有一丝眼熟，此刻笼罩在可怕的气压之下，暗潮涌动。他转头看见了与他们对峙的红衣女性，火红长发在空中舞动，她高挑而冰冷地盯着他们。  
这是……Charles屏住了呼吸，Jean？  
电光火石的一刹那，Jean脸色倏变，房间里随之掀起了一阵狂风暴雨，所有物体漂浮起来，在虚空中不安地铮鸣，Erik被逼到了墙角，他看见自己握紧了双拳，转眼间，身体已经被风暴撕得粉碎。  
Charles还没有从自己的死亡中缓过来，场景已经不容喘息地切换了。  
白昼切成了雪夜，背景有些奇幻，大抵是一座中式的古建筑内部，凝重森严的木结构，珐琅窗户色泽斑斓。他比先前看起来更苍老一些，Erik坐在自己对面的地上。  
他们握着彼此的手，Erik的另一只手不动声色地按在腹部，制服已经湿透了，他不看也知道都是血。  
Erik艰难地开口，他的喉咙像是在血水里拧过，“我们浪费了那么多时间彼此争斗……”  
“为了找回那些最珍贵的岁月……”  
紧闭的大门被强行轰破，似人非人的怪物扒开了整面墙壁，对着他们裂开血盆大口般的头颅。  
他看见炼狱沸腾的岩浆，争先恐后地涌出，足以致盲的烈火吞噬了所有幸存者。  
Charles沉浸在永恒的夜里，他已经走过Erik的两个梦境，还剩下最后一个，但他回到了Erik的表意识里小憩，这里黑暗、温暖而安全。他疲倦地蹲下来，抱住自己的膝头，把脸埋进去。  
这只是梦而已，Charles。  
他非常清楚，这并不是梦，在Logan的意识里，他见过未来被凤凰之力控制的琴，毁灭世间万物对她来说轻而易举……他甚至与未来的自己会面对话，是的，他去过那座古建筑，变种人最后的乌托邦，那些怪物——应当是哨兵，正在门外屠杀他的学生。如果他没有认错，躺在自己轮椅后的人是Logan，他和十年前一模一样。  
这些都是未来，或者说，都是已经被抹去的未来。  
可Erik怎么会梦见他们？虽然他沉睡时与他保持着思维连结，如果是通过他的记忆……他确信不管是自己还是Logan都不可能有机会看到这些，尽管它们也许终究发生了。  
这是Charles踌躇不前的理由，他不知道最后一道门里有什么，被抹去的未来，但愿如此，这样他还可以告诉Erik一切已经被改变了，但是……万一不是呢？  
他猜测过这场回到1964的时空之旅的缘由，说不定与二次变异中的Kurt有关，或者其他人，已知的部分变种人确实拥有时空能力，不管是时空穿越还是预见未来，包括将来的Kitty。而被卷入时空之旅的自己，是不是本身就是一个不稳定的时空载体？换言之，他的脑中很可能连通着过去与未来，而睡梦中与他思维相接的Erik……  
Charles摇了摇头，站起来把额前垂落的头发抓到脑后，随即向最后一道门走去。  
不管哪里有什么，他都不可能让Erik一个人面对，他不会是一个人。  
大门后是白光笼罩的整个世界。  
——Where are all the mutants？  
Charles听见一声沙哑的叹息，伴随着白光沉落，世间万物逐渐被勾勒出来，线条坚毅而冰冷，一块块矗立在他面前。  
他如梦初醒地发觉，这是一个墓园。  
Erik似乎是坐在地上一动不动，总之是一个仰角——他先听见轮椅缓慢碾动的声音，机械发出不和谐的涩响，看到自己搁在轮椅上的腿靠近，洗得发白的破旧衣衫，再是一张比先前还苍老了十倍的脸，胡子拉碴、斑纹遍布。  
Charles从没想过自己会变成这样，他见过老年的自己，看上去依旧体面整洁、精神矍铄，绝不是这样的，他也不会放任自己这副样子就来见Erik。  
他听见Erik在心里默念他的名字，Charles，Charles，Charlie……但是没有出声。  
轮椅停在Erik面前，老迈的Charles久久地俯视着他，昔日蔚蓝的眼睛已经浑浊不堪，时光仿佛在他眼中凝固了，像一潭不再流动的死水。  
但岁月的洪流永不回头，不知不觉中，日头已经爬过了小半个天幕，向遥远的地平线倾斜，大地逐渐被黑夜吞噬殆尽。  
落叶归根，倦鸟归巢，Erik还困在深不见底的夜里，Charles坐在最后一缕夕照里。  
不要离开我……他听见Erik寂静无声地说，没有出口就结束了。  
Charles显然什么也没有听见，但他仿佛又听见了什么，凝望着他的双眼里浮现出一丝生气。  
“Erik Lehnsherr……”  
“你是，谁？”  
夕阳终于彻底落下了，只勾勒出Charles的背影，他摇着轮椅走了两步，停在Erik身旁的一株参天大树前，他伸出枯瘦的手摸了摸树皮。  
“我年少时最爱的树死了，谁把它重新种在了这里？”  
Charles还坐在最后一点微光里，再也没有离开了。

十四  
Charles醒来时，躺在夜色般温柔的怀抱里。他支起身体揽住Erik，粗暴地亲吻了他。  
此刻他仍是那个年轻的Erik，意气风发，易怒又多情，操纵着无穷的力量，天地都为他战栗，全世界都臣服在他脚下，他永远不会老去。  
“Charles？”Erik小心翼翼地抚摸他的后脑，手指拨过一绺绺汗湿的头发，  
Charles强迫自己平静下来，搬出一早想好的说辞。  
“那只是一个梦，Erik。”  
“一个梦？我们都知道那不是。”Erik看着他，目光盛满了悲哀。  
他的眼中有一闪而逝的熟悉，但Charles想不起来何曾在他眼中见到这样的神色，即使在他心灰意冷到想毁灭世界、甚至付诸行动的时候，他依旧强悍、坚毅并且一往无前。  
又是在哪里见过呢？  
他在那双眼里看到了一个孩子，他孱弱而孤独，有如天地间的一株芦苇，渺小无力，但他仍然挣扎着向命运伸出了手。  
Charles抱住了Erik，就像把那个无助的孩子抱在怀里。  
“未来并非不可逆转的，我不会让这一切发生。”Charles喃喃地说，“我就算忘记了自己，也不可能忘了你，我向你保证。”  
“我不要你保证，我要你在我……”  
双唇被忽然按住，Erik的脸色随之一变。  
两个人都清晰地察觉到囚室外的电梯门开了，一个、两个人，他们正在接近这里。  
Charles站起来，试图挡在他身前，“让我来解决。”  
Erik读懂他话中的意味，却走到他面前，向他伸出了手——就像数十年后的雪夜古寺，他倒在地上，强按住血流不止的创口，也要向Charles伸出那只手。  
“我和你在一起（I'm by your side），Charles。”  
Charles睁大了眼睛，泪水再次充盈了这双眼睛。  
他看见漫天炮火坠向大海，看见钢铁拼成的X从天而降，生生挡住天启雷霆万钧的脚步，他看见白发苍苍的Erik向他伸出颤抖的手，最后的战火照亮了他的脸。  
“是的，我的朋友。”Charles放下即将抵上额头的双指，转而握住了那只手，“我在这里，和你在一起（I'm here，with you）。”

EnD

**Author's Note:**

> *穿越的设定，是捏了一下电影和漫画里Kitty和Kurt的能力，设定Kurt二次变异后拥有从LIMBO传送人到达其他时空的能力，文中Kurt能力失控，Kitty在电影中也有时空能力，当时教授和小万都在思考1964年的2月29日，所以在多方能力的作用下教授和小万穿越了。  
> *部分内容参考电影访谈、病毒营销和X-MEN漫画。


End file.
